


Death is But a Door

by SailorHaumea



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Book 29: Cold Fusion, Canon Compliant, F/M, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Mess, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaumea/pseuds/SailorHaumea
Summary: Rose finds a portrait of a woman in the TARDIS with "Death is But a Door" written on a plaque next to it. The Doctor doesn't handle her questions well.
Relationships: The Doctor/Patience
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Death is But a Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little ficlet that is "what if Rose found out about Patience?". That's literally it.

"Doctor, I found a portrait while looking around in the TARDIS, and I have some questions about it," Rose asked.

The Doctor turned away from the console to face her. "Oh? What portrait?"

"It was a woman. She had black hair and green eyes. Hair in a bob? She had a scroll in her hands?" the blonde explained. "And there was something written on a plaque next to it. 'Death is but a door.' It's an interesting portrait. Where'd you get it?"

The color drained from the Doctor's face. "I really don't want to talk about it," he sighed.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because the woman was my wife."

Rose blinked. "You had a wife once?"

"Oh, absolutely, centuries ago, back on Gallifrey. But Patience has been deceased for quite some time. The circumstances of her death were...painful for me. I couldn't save her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Rose apologized.

The Doctor waved his hand dismissively. "It's all right. You didn't mean any harm. Just...please don't bring her up again."


End file.
